


Loving Her

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Sad, idk??, pearl is sad but what else is new, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You love her. She loves you. She also loves him.





	

You love Rose Quartz. It's been a couple thousand years and you are still head over heels for her. You still swoon every time she kisses you. 

 

All the other people she has seen. They all swoon and blush. Who wouldn't? Rose is beautiful. She's strong and intelligent and incredible. She's wonderful. 

 

For some reason, Rose feels the same about you. You really don't know why. You once tried asking her why she thinks you are so perfect, when you aren't. She couldn't understand why you didn't think you were amazing. You left it at that. She wouldn't understand. 

 

When Rose asked if was okay that if the feelings she had for you, she also had for others, you said yes. Of course you said yes. You knew she loved humans. She fought in a war to protect humans. Stars, you fought in a war to protect humans. Yes, you did care about humans. But not the way Rose did. There was something about them that fascinated her. Something that you couldn't see that well. 

 

Sometimes she sees men. Sometimes women. You don't get the human concept of "gender". It doesn't make any sense to you. But according to these human terms you are a "girl". 

 

You don't know why you weren't enough for her, but that's okay. If Rose is happy, you are happy. 

 

 

 

The humans she saw either died, left, or Rose got bored. She was never bored of you though. You never left. You never got boring. You never stopped loving her. She says that she still loves you back. You don't know if you believe her or not. 

 

Garnet tries telling you that everything will be fine. Amethyst tells you to stop overreacting. That doesn't help. 

 

When they're gone, you really can't help but to cry. You fought so hard to be with Rose. And that all could change. Rose means everything to you. She's the reason you are where you are right now. Free. Your own gem. 

 

Then Mr. Universe came along.

 

He was probably the worst human Rose has ever been with. He's annoying and weird not charming in any sort of way. At least you think so. 

 

Garnet and Amethyst don't even agree with you. They too think that he's all that. And Rose. She loves him. She generally loves him. You can tell. He makes her happy. So you should be happy. But you just don't feel right about it. 

 

When they leave, you can't help but cry. You fought so hard to be with Rose, and that could all change. Rose means so much to you. She's your everything. You love her with every ounce of your being.  You would do anything for her. You take a deep breath. The others will be back soon. You need to calm down before they calm back..

 

You continue to love Rose, even if she doesn't love you anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sad


End file.
